


The Count

by humhumhum



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dracula AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humhumhum/pseuds/humhumhum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The verse begins with ''A thing of beauty is a joy for ever'' belongs to Keats,  </p><p>Will's following answer ''Come, fill the Cup, and in the Fire of Spring'' is the Rubaiyat of Omar Khayyam,</p><p>I'm not sure about the ''to find a monster under rose petals'', It is possible that I read these or words similar in a fanfic, or a story, it seems familiar but i can't remember. If you remember please tell me.   </p><p>I have to change the rating since the story goes somewhere else than i have originally planned. </p><p>Well, I know there are some mistakes in my writing, please do tell if you catch it. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Two gentlemen were walking down the Virginia Street slowly, apparently deep in conversation. 

-I have always suspected but now...

-Jack I came as you requested but I have not enough time for superstition I am afraid.

-No, Doctor, please listen. I saw them with my own eyes.

Doctor’s expression stayed same:

-Jack, I understand your sorrow, but you are seeking your answer in wrong places. 

-I know what I saw!

-Jack, God created infinite numbers of monsters, if you want to hunt down them, do it, you don’t have to use an excuse.

Doctor stopped in front of a small shop displaying beautiful watches.

Jack stood close, it was obvious that his mind was elsewhere but anyway he asked;

-For a friend? 

-For my protégée, engaged and moved here a short while ago. 

-How nice, Doctor. When will you leave? 

-In a week, maybe less.

-Please, come with me tonight, I can prove what I said. 

-If you must insist about these monsters of yours…

-Vampires.

Doctor’s eyes left watches before he echoed the other man with a sly, secret smile.

-Vampires…

-Will you come?

Lecter’s answer left unshaped with a woman’s polite but joyous greeting.

-Count Lecter, I hoped that we will see you soon enough, but certainly not today. Why don’t you write us about your departing? William could collect you.

Count’s deep maroon gaze met the man in question, and something strange, unnamed and unknown played in Count’s serpent-like face for a split second, a miniscule change forced its way up to surface and buried down with a skillful hocus-pocus.

-William, I assume, said Count and for everyone’s surprise, instead of a gentleman’s distanced greeting, his gloved, noble hand extended.

Will’s shoulders straightened with displeasure, yet his sudden ire tied by his fiancée’s existence. He said nothing in answer. 

Alana, unfazed by his rudeness, followed etiquettes effortlessly and herded her future husband like a sheep towards the stranger:

-Will, she said with a perfect stress, this is Count Lecter, dear friend of my father, and the sole reason why I accepted Academia.

-Please Alana, I just happened to open the way, you are the one brave enough to follow the way to the lion’s den. 

-Always generous, said Alana with a satisfied smile, her face glowing beautifully.

Will looked insistent hand and sneered despite Alana;

-I do not wish to ruin your gloves Count. 

Without a word, a smile or a signal for his displeasure, Count Lecter saved the little, ruby button from buttonhole, and peeled his creamy glove. His hand patiently reached one more time. 

Will’s unwilling, sweaty hand finally answered the call. 

They met in the middle, Count’s cold palm licked Will’s wet skin. 

The encounter caused two completely different reaction; Will’s whole body froze, his beautiful face paled like a ghost.

Count’s unique yellow-like color blended in a more human tone, his always-low voice now in the verge of a whisper, found a very interesting pair of ears, poured soft and gentle, like a charm; 

-Count Hannibal Lecter.

Count’s body slightly bowed in an unusual way before he continues;

-I am at your service Will Graham.

 

…


	2. Scene 1

Will rejected the first dinner invitation of Hannibal, and the second, and the third. Alana did not know exactly when he began to accept, but he did. Now, it was a weekly occurrence. Sometimes Alana was lucky enough to had a free time to attend, Count’s table had an understandable reputation. They talked about everything at those nights; academy, philosophy, history, new plays and concerts, even the difference between the Bluntnose and Broadnose Sharks. She did not know which one was more surprising; Will’s quickness for opening up to the Count or Hannibal’s willingness to consider Will as a friend? 

-Will you go to the Count this evening?

-He expects me to go. Will you come with me?

-I wish I can but I have to work and go to bed early. 

-Then I will see you tomorrow, I will bring those sweets you like. 

Alana smiled;

-I’m happy that you found a friend.

-Weird isn’t it? They didn’t want me because I’m coming from the low-class. Now I have a friend who is a Count! And suddenly they began to write me dinner invitations, sent me concert tickets for two and I don’t think the extra one is for you. 

-You and Hannibal are sharing wealth and taste.

Will grinned;

-Yeah we share too much, fisher’s son, and exotic blue blood. 

-Don’t be rude, you are sharing more than that, or at least Hannibal thinks so. I think this is the first time I saw him making a friend. 

-Well, it seems like my fortune has begun to smile. First you, then Hannibal, I think tomorrow I will be dining with a king. 

 

…

 

Despite what Alana said, there was something in Hannibal, something cold and still, unearthly, that gave Will a warning sign. Will did know that this was not luck, he just blessed with not knowing how far his misfortune reaches. There were moments Will could see glimpses of Hannibal’s soul and shake with the deepness of the tears. 

Behind him Count’s soft voice rose, cut gently his thoughts; 

-A thing of beauty is a joy for ever, don’t you think so dear Will? And, indeed, its loveliness does increase with time. Despite one thinks in its perfect gracefulness it is almost impossible to do so. 

A warm feeling walked through Will quietly. He did make no answer while his fingers continued to wander lightly. There must be thousands of books there. It was a shame that his mind never succeeded to calm enough to focus on them. 

He pulled one randomly, its beautiful, deep scarlet cover made of silk. He opened a page and read:

-Come, fill the Cup, and in the Fire of Spring  
The Winter Garment of Repentance fling:  
The Bird of Time has but a little way  
To fly - and Lo! The Bird is on the Wing.

-A wise reminder, Hannibal said from the door, shall we?

Will closed the book and followed him towards the dinner table decorated with red-pink, and purple flowers, the corner of their little faces were in different colors. They were not usual for a dinner table, Will could tell but did not investigate anymore than this fleeing thought.  
Hannibal, ever the perfect host began to serve. 

-The courtesy of our long-time enemies; the Ottoman cuisine.

-They seem wise to me.

-Oh, they were.

Hannibal moved with certain delicacy, as if the serving is a part of the dish itself and he could taste the movement created by the two of them. 

-Lamb chunk with damson cooked with apricot and grape molasses. Heavy but vivid taste, its origin reaches out to 14th century, yet my recipe more likely dated to a later time, to be exact the beginnings of the 15th century. 

Will smiled mischievously:

-You know how to cook lamb chunk with damson. And apricot. Don’t take offense if I say I have never met a man like you before. 

-Not at all. 

-How did you begin?

Hannibal, silver knife in hand, looked at Will;

-I once had a wife.

There was no need to say more,

-My condolences, said Will.

-Actually, I fed my wife with my hands when I first learnt how to cook this very recipe.  
Will started to feel the stirrings of a slight discomfort.

-She appreciated I’m sure.

Under the half-closed eye lids of Hannibal passed something burning;

-She did.

Count’s voice was playing very intimately with the instrument of his memories. Will was ready for a creeping feeling of shame. Instead, he found in his heart irrelevant melancholy, a touch of grief even. 

Lack of a better alternative, he took the fork to his mouth. It was shocking how hot, how juicy the meat was. He desperately tried to keep it inside, but it was impossible to do so, he took too much to swallow in one go. Will opened his lips, extremely aware of the following eyes of Hannibal. He felt the trailing warmness across his chin, his eyes caught Hannibal’s, chasing the wetness as well. He finally swallowed. The spicy taste went down with a burning feeling.  
With haste he grabbed the folded napkin, pressed to his mouth.

Hannibal’s eyes slowly turned to his own plate, yet Will couldn’t shake the feeling.  
They ate in silence until the last bites.

-I used to hunt. 

-What has changed?

-I learned how to fish. 

-You prefer to lure.

Every word, every move was intimate with Hannibal. There was no triviality with him, everything waiting for to be captured, examined, plucked, displayed, finally, swallowed. 

-Alana is not very fond of fish, I don’t know if I can manage to feed her with my hands. 

The words rang out with falsity. 

Hannibal said nothing, his gaze swelled with darkness, if there was a possibility, those eyes could drink Will with a force unmatched. And Will could allow it, for only to know the feeling.

The storm passed a moment later. Hannibal smiled;

-It brings pleasure to feed the ones we love.

Will bit and chewed, gaze never touching Hannibal’s. 

-I will serve the dessert in a moment. Shall we move to the drawing room? I was told its view is breath taking. 

The said room was indeed had beautiful view, its tall windows seeing the forest outside fully. The fireplace was already alive, calling them to the rich cherry colored armchairs. 

A feeling, resembling so much of a lightning, was traveling the room, a burning tongue full of venom. 

They sat too close for Will’s likening, their knees almost touching. He could feel Hannibal’s presence as a ghost of warmness wandering over his body.

Hannibal did not seem to realize any of these. 

-This is called Güllaç, it has a simple meaning; food with rose. The janissaries ate it with a great appetite when they were lucky enough to find. 

-It is weird how the men with violence usually take a likening with lovely things. Roses and soldiers. 

Hannibal smiled;

-Duality of the things, I think. When one see too many falling cities, blood, ash and death, even if he is the one created those, it becomes inevitable to take shelter in something beautiful. Is it not usual to find a monster under rose petals?

-I hope not, Will said with a small smile.

-Many open their arms willingly. Destruction it seems has its own charms.

-Not to me. I can hardly open my arms for nice things, Will said, his mind filled with Alana and their lack of bodily contact for a moment. Let alone the ones come with fangs and claws.

-Give it a try my friend, some hands are not created for caressing. Yours can surprise you, when you don’t force them to stroke a cheek. 

-What do you suggest? Beating or Choking?

Count’s hands, pale and capable, caught his attention, for a second he clearly saw them choking somebody, taking the life with certainty. And wondered helplessly what would that be like? Those hands on his neck, grasping, pressing like an iron jaw… With a terrifying shame he realized that his groin stirred to life. He did not know what was the cause; the man or the choking? 

-I simply suggest freeing them Will. Let the serpent mount, then you can choose what do you want to do with them.

Will, cross-legged, leaned backwards, as far as he could go. But the feeling of warmth caught him after many months finally, and its fangs sank too deep. Everything in the room felt carnal; fire and warmth, untouched dessert smelling like rose and milk, Hannibal’s soft, dark ruby cashmere, his firm, strong chest, his voice. And God, what an unbelievable, deviant thing his mind was! Desiring the forbidden so suddenly, he was thunderstruck. 

Hannibal’s inky eyes traveled his legs slowly with a well-knowing look.

Will asked with a low voice;

-What kind of a serpent are you Count? Viper? Cobra? Or maybe a Rattle? 

Hannibal leaned where he sat towards him;

-Do you want the knowledge Will? Even if offered by the Snake? 

The words were on the tip of his tongue, he wanted to say yes, and gifted by Hannibal with rotten fruit. 

He shook his head, like he was in the brink of waking up from a dream, his head felt heavy.

-Doesn’t matter, Count. My hand is promised already. 

-This kind of promises, I believe, tend to carry their breaking in their very nature. You honestly think those promises can be kept Will, despite the change waiting at the door?

-What do you want from me Count? 

-I want you to see me, and through my image recognize yourself.

Will was idly playing with his engagement ring. 

-Can’t, he said. Can’t and won’t.

-Why? Because of that cheap thing sitting in your finger? 

He startled with his words, Hannibal’s voice was ice and fire, biting him like needles.

-Because of your promise, he said with a cold sneer, cheaper than that piece of metal? 

Will stood up.

-It binds me. 

-You are upsetting me greatly Will. I am not accustomed to the feeling. 

Hannibal’s voice was a silk curtain, bloodied with a first kill, dripping down constantly. 

-I can see you. God, I can see you, and I don’t want to.

Hannibal stood very close to him, his hands turned upside like he really have claws and wanted to gut him. 

Will couldn’t help but look at them. Hannibal too realized and lowered his hands. 

Will took a step back;

-I have to go.

Hannibal looked visibly upset.

-Will, forgive my rudeness, said Count gently, please allow me your company. 

-I can’t. 

-I understand, said Hannibal. His tone has a warning note. But you know very well that if you choose to go now, we both have to endure the bitter outcomes. 

-I’m sure of that Count, answered Will, almost waiting for the vice grip on his neck, but nothing came.

Dark halls seemed like stretching impossibly with every step. Doors were showing unwillingness to open as if they were living creatures. Count didn’t follow him like he afraid. Will threw himself open air, inhaled desperate breathes and went away as quickly as he could. 

Hannibal did not move for a very long time. The dessert created with a great care stayed untouched, white as if a dead-eye and soured like one, watching the bleak face of his master. 

 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The verse begins with ''A thing of beauty is a joy for ever'' belongs to Keats, 
> 
> Will's following answer ''Come, fill the Cup, and in the Fire of Spring'' is the Rubaiyat of Omar Khayyam,
> 
> I'm not sure about the ''to find a monster under rose petals'', It is possible that I read these or words similar in a fanfic, or a story, it seems familiar but i can't remember. If you remember please tell me. 
> 
> I have to change the rating since the story goes somewhere else than i have originally planned. 
> 
> Well, I know there are some mistakes in my writing, please do tell if you catch it. Thank you for reading!


	3. Scene 2

Will was looking pale, his beautiful eyes traveling deliriously. If she didn’t know her fiancé’s episodes beforehand, she could be terrified right now on his behalf. 

-Will, it is okay, you are safe, you are with me.

He was trembling, whole body wet as if he climbed out hell’s mouth just a second ago.

-No, no, we are not safe, we have to go.

His episode was particularly bad this time.

-Just lie down a little bit okay? What is this? She pried out the paper in his fist, cheap ink already leaking black, spilling its bad news tastelessly. You are reading this again?

He silently lie and only for a handful seconds relaxed before his slippery fingers clutched to her leaving black marks behind. 

-Alana, we have to go, before he comes.

Local priest had once said this was the devil at work. Evil spirits were disturbing the man’s soul. Despite Alana’s objections Will caved and old man displayed a performance with his gold cross, muttered prays, pouring holy water around. It only made things worse. 

-Will, you are sick, but it will be okay, I’m right here, just close your eyes, take deep breathes.

Will turned his head towards the windows.

-Don’t you hear?

His voice was so sure that there was something to be heard outside, Alana did actually listen for a second. There was nothing except the monotone tap taps of the November rain. 

-You are hearing the rain Will.

It was heart breaking to see him like that; his sharp mind caught by unreal fears, body became smaller before the invisible threat. 

-Don’t you believe me? 

He was looking at her fiercely.

-You think I’m sick, confused. I’m not, I see, I see.

His eyes closed suddenly, body stiffened.

-God, you are burning.

Will’s hand gripped hers;

-No, don’t go, don’t leave me. He is coming when I sleep.

-Who is coming Will?

-The Stag.

Alana took a deep breath.

-I will just go get you some water. You have a fever. 

-No, no. Don’t.

But his hand relaxed, and fell to bed like he couldn’t muster the power anymore. 

 

…

 

Despite Will’s episode ended in the morning, his paranoia continued to hold on. It was tiring the least, wearing her seriously out when combined with the burden of the academy. Two weeks later after the occasion he came with a bright idea:

-Why don’t we go a little bit? This city suffocates us.

-You.

-What?

-Suffocates you. 

Will took the knock but did not give it up. 

-You used to like travel.

-You don’t. Just tell me what is going on?

She suspected this is at least partially about Hannibal. Their friendship like how it began, had suddenly ended. Will downright rejected to talk about it. Alana saw Hannibal frequently after the two man’s conflict, and Hannibal did not give any sign either about what happened in any of their meetings. At first she didn’t understand how much this was affecting Will. Hannibal was a hard rock, Alana did not think man was loosing a sleep over this but Will was a different case, his volatile mind becoming dangerous. She could not understand entirely what was happening in there, but occasionally caught the signs of the leaking poison that captured him and afraid of it.

-We can build a new life, say, in New York. You always wanted to live there.

-Before I took the position in Academia.

-Yeah, before that.

-What are you suggesting?

But Will was too distracted to answer;

-Why are you wearing that thing?

Alana looked at the watch secured to her breast pocket. The obvious answer was showing; it was beautiful, elegant, and it was given by her mentor. She told neither of these.

-It is your friendship that ended not ours Will.

-It is just so ugly, I don’t understand how you can manage to wear it.

There was no irony in his voice. He was seeing the golden watch who knew how? 

-Will be honest with me, what is going on?

-You know what is going on, I don’t want to inhale this filthy air anymore. We can just go, leave all this behind.

-It is not possible and you know that very well.

Alana came Baltimore with her widowed aunt, there was no way to drag her another place. She was sixty and the long travel to here damaged her health already.

-I talked with the priest, our papers ready, we can marry tomorrow night. Your aunt can turn back where she belongs. 

-Will, you are being rude.

-No, I don’t mean it like that. I just… 

-Will, what is there for me in New York?

-A life with me.

Alana smiled for a second in spite of herself. 

-Will, there is no way another university accepts me. You know how hard it was for me to get here.

-We can try.

-John Hopkins is a newborn, reformist in a unique way. New York will chew me up before spit me out, and you know that too well.

-You can open your own Salon. Everybody is doing that all the time, we have the money for it.

-We have no connections, you have a humble past, which won’t earn us a good crowd, and I already bruised my reputation with my adventure with Academia. Any sane upper class will laugh us, and our home will be swarmed with penniless art students in no time.

-Will that be too bad?

-We will be bored, you will retire after a month and I will be alone with a crowd I didn’t even want. 

Will looked at her briefly, his desperate eyes engraved in her mind, and made her wonder for a long time; What if she accepted? Looked at him, really looked at him, and accepted. But she did not. 

-I wish you could see what I see. This is a roof falling down, and I’m not sure I can save myself but I want to try and save you. 

-We will be okay, I think you too deep down know that. Loosing a friend is not easy, it is perfectly normal to feel insecure, but we can’t reverse our life for this. Time will solve it. Trust me on this.

 

…

 

There was something off with Hannibal. He didn’t even touch the porcelain cup in front of him. He wrote and invited her but not said a word when she came other than his usual greeting. 

The Count slowly turned towards his protégée; 

-Do you believe in destiny? He asked. That even the powers of time can be altered for a single purpose? Once broken can be returned, not mended, not changed with a vile imitation… But, truly return once again? Announce its undeniable presence? 

She never thought Hannibal as a man of superstitious beliefs. Even now, the very notion seemed ridiculous, despite the evidence. 

-I prefer not to.

Hannibal smiled slightly. His eyes were whispering cold understanding.

-You deny the certain defeat; the defeat that can come even before the game set. 

Alana felt some prickling sensation of anger, Hannibal said no word of insult but it felt like one. 

-I work hard for what I have, believing the fate would be denial of my whole life, I wouldn’t be in academy now, if I would believe in some higher order shaped my life and gifted me with a woman’s body. 

-I see your point but it harbors some naivety, and some danger, the idea that every alley, every road can be taken, because every individual has legs and will to go through it.

-What is there to prevent us? Destiny?

With every passing second Hannibal’s presence was spreading around the large room, choking up the fresh winter air replacing it with something heavy. Alana had witnessed it before, mostly at the hollow halls of Academia, but it was the first time for Alana being the one who chastised by Hannibal. It was simply terrifying, her pulse singing madly with shame. 

-I know that you are a fine walker Miss Bloom, but I suspect even your tenacious feet can mount some heights, there are Gods sitting down at their thrones behind some mountains, the ones come with agony despite their promise of pleasure. 

-I didn’t know that you are a believer Count. 

-But I do believe Miss Bloom, and it would not a hardship for me to sacrifice under his altar. 

Alana had to leave the cup her hands were shaking. 

-I’m afraid I don’t know how to take your words. Is this a warning for my position? 

Hannibal sat down near the young woman. His cold hand found Alana’s, not soothing, rather like a stone, pulling her towards depths she hadn’t aware before. 

-Your position, yes. In Academia? No. I am simply sparing you. There are invisible hands in this world Alana, one can not intervene and survive its fingers.

Thoughts were flying in her mind, searching hard for a key for this conversation. She sensed something terrifying, but didn’t know where was it coming or how to save herself.

-Do you think you love him?

His question met by her empty eyes.

-Do you think you love your fiancé Alana?

-Yes. 

-Not simply thinking you found your companion, a wealthy, intelligent man generously accepting an unordinary woman, but love him truly?

-I believe so, yes.

-The luckiest man who walks in this Earth, is the one who finds true love. 

-I am lucky.

-So are you.

With sudden change of the topic Alana felt dizzy. She was in need of an anchor to grasp, boldly she asked: 

-And you Doctor, have you encounter that particular chance? 

She did not expect an answer, but it came, it came with striking honesty that she never heard from her mentor before. 

-I did love, I tasted it with my mortal heart and I let that carve me, so much, I believe neither the angels in heaven above nor the demons down under the sea has yet the power to tear off its mark from me. 

His voice pained, in fact, it moved Alana.

-I have difficulty seeing this as luck. 

Hannibal’s smile came slowly as if he was saying, ‘‘foolish child’’.

-I have tasted chains so many times. I know how to free myself even the shackles belongs to the God himself, but this is welcomed with its ugliness, grief and pain, as so its beauty. 

Finally it sank in, his posture, his hands…

-You are warning me about yourself, I never have said anything about it all this time, neither you. I’m engaged, why now?

Hannibal’s face softened, his hand, now warm, tightened around her fingers as if he did not want to let go.

-Because you are drifting apart, and because if you ask me something, I can’t deny you. I’m simply asking from you not to ask.

She was utterly confused. A fog was growing in her mind eclipsing every sane reason why not to do this. 

-Will…

He let go of her hands, stood up.

-I understand.

His shoulders were so straight, unyielding. 

-I see you to the door. 

Alana stood slowly. Her body was still trembling. 

Following him through the hall, she couldn’t resist but to feel something she should not feel. This man in his endless pride was surrendering before the affection he felt for her. She was watching his powerful back, her mind filled with past, she loved him long before Will, respected so much that could not open her mouth to say something, nevertheless how much she wanted it to. She suspected that he knew, but he was so cold back then, never hinted even the miniscule possibility. 

Now, now he was giving in, was he jealous? Was this why he extended his visit? Realizing his feelings once she chose someone else. 

With a sudden epiphany the question bothering her mind so greatly solved; that was the reason behind the two men’s quarrel. 

All those feelings buried down awaken, crushing all the walls she built carefully. 

Just a second, a moment, she faltered, her fingers touched his back and he found her like an arrow, crushed her, stole her breath, whispering in her ear with his familiar accent;

-Are you sure Alana? I won’t give you up if you come willing.

She was not sure, she knew this was the wrong move, her mind already enquiring, reasoning, telling not to. 

But she did anyway. She wanted this for a lifetime. Despite Will, despite the promises she gave, despite everything, she just gave in, like Hannibal did. Because when it comes to love, how can you not to? 

Other than one kiss she was untouched, and that gave Hannibal an odd joy, one dare say a victory, over whom? Will or Alana? Or past suitors? Only the man himself knew. 

Hannibal took her, mercilessly, a force of nature, she was flying high, caught by his bare hands, then again freed to fly, but never for too long, never even for a midnight sleep. 

 

…

 

-What are you doing here?

-I know that I don’t deserve it, but please listen.

-Don’t bother. I know where you were.

His face was pained, ghostly after a sleepless night. Alana felt a sudden pang of regret in addition to her sadness and anxiety. 

-William. I’m sorry. I really am.

Will shook his head. 

-Don’t apologize for a disease. It is pointless. 

-You consider this as a… what? Sickness?

-Yes. In fact I know that I prefer black death over Hannibal. 

-God, Will, I understand this upsets you, but you can’t lay all the responsibility on him. I chose him. I share the responsibility.

-I am not entirely sure that you have the choice, but if you are happy to believe that, you can.

-Will you are being unfair. I’m no one’s puppet.

-Oh, but you are, we all are. I wish you had choosen a real person. Because that can be acceptable, I knew, I knew that you will find someone who is not hollow, not like me. Then, I could leave you, even be happy for you despite my love. But now, it is impossible for me to leave you to his claws, and he knew that too. 

-Will, I’m truly sorry for this being happened, but sooner or later you have to let me go. We will be married soon…

-You won’t find happiness in him Alana, he only will bring you pain, suffering and death.

-Is this your last word?

-No, I will see you again I hope.

-I’m not sure it will be appropriate. 

-The title is already showing Alana, but I don’t think your man cares too much for dignity, neither do I. 

Alana had nothing to say, took out her ring from her coat pocket, and putted in Will’s palm;

-Farewell Will. 

-Goodbye Alana.

 

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part where Hannibal says; ''Do you believe in destiny? That even the powers of time can be altered for a single purpose?'' is taken by Coppola's great film; Dracula. Also, ''The luckiest man who walks in this Earth, is the one who finds true love.'' is a part of the same masterpiece. 
> 
> ''Neither the angels in heaven above nor the demons down under the sea'' is taken from Poe's Annabel Lee.
> 
> Well i want to add this beautiful thing here too, in case any soul in the Earth left unaware,  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0vRwzbCLPkw
> 
> Mistakes, I know they are there, if you catch it too please tell me.
> 
> Well, thank you for reading.


End file.
